hellboyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Weird Tales
| titulonobr = Contos Bizarros | image = Hellboy_Weird_Tales_Historia.jpg | imagecaption = | roteiro = | historia = Vários artistas | autor = | escritor = | arte = Vários artistas | artefinal = | desenho = | cores = Vários artistas | letras = Vários artistas | originalmentep = Weird Tales #1-8 | numint = | editor = Scott Allie Matt Dryer | datapub = Fevereiro de 2003 a Abril de 2004 | coletada = Weird Tales Volume 1 Weird Tales Volume 2 | omnibus = Hellboy: Weird Tales (Hardcover Collection) | library = | editora = | paginas = | capitulos = | isbn = | editorab = Mythos Editora | traducao = Fernando Bertacchini | datapubb = Abril/2006 e Novembro/2007 | coletadab = | editorb = Fernando Bertacchini }} Hellboy: Contos Bizarros é uma coleção de histórias não-canônicas publicadas durante a realização do primeiro filme Hellboy. Mike Mignola tinha sido muito ativo durante a produção do filme, por isso foi uma maneira de ter um novo material nas prateleiras durante o lançamento do filme. História da Publicação Os contos foram originalmente lançado em oito edições de fevereiro de 2003 a abril de 2004 e, posteriormente, recolhido em duas brochuras comerciais. Quando eles foram coletadas em um único volume de capa dura, foram adicionados histórias adicionais, ambas canônicas, a partir das páginas das histórias secundárias de Hellboy: A Caçada Selvagem #2-4. A série foi recolhido em duas edições paperbacks, Hellboy: Weird Tales Volume 1 contendo as edições de #1-4 em 17 de dezembro de 2003 e Hellboy: Weird Tales Volume 2 contendo as edições de #5-8 em 27 de outubro de 2004, depois uma edição de uma capa dura, Hellboy: Weird Tales (Hardcover Collection) em 26 novembro de 2014 História da Publicação no Brasil thumb Foram publicadas as duas edições das versões paperbacks, sendo a primeira em Abril de 2006 e a segunda em novembro de 2007 pela Mythos Editora . Em 17 de Julho de 2017 foi publicado pela Mythos a edição Hellboy: Contos Bizarros - Volume 1 (Edição de Ouro), com o conteúdo dos dois encadernados anteriores e a adição da história Como Koshchei Se Tornou Imortal em 284 páginas. Edições Originais Edição #1 thumb Publicada em 26 de fevereiro de 2003, capa por John Cassaday. Big-Top Hellboy Título no Brasil: O Grande Hellboy Versão fanmade pelo Centurions e Show de Horrores Versão da Mythos Editora História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores e Letras: Dan Jackson Hellboy, Sherman e Sapien vão para um local onde há um circo espectral em Marktleuthen, Alemanha, 1994, os artistas do circo raptaram crianças em vingança pela sua destruição nas mãos dos moradores locais na virada do século 20, Liz dá uma bomba espectral projetada para assombrações, a qual o pode ser ativada remotamente por ela, para Hellboy, o qual a solta dentro do circo incinerando-o. Pôster: Sugar Coated Wire feat. Dr. Karl Ruprect Kroenen Título no Brasil: Arame Coberto de Açucar part. Dr. Karl Ruprect Kroenen Arte: TyRuben Ellingson O primeiro pôster do quadrinho é de Ellingson que trabalhou ao lado Mignola como desenhista nos filmes Blade II e Hellboy. Party Pooper Título no Brasil: Desmancha-Prazeres História & Arte: Andi Watson Corrigan distrai Hellboy enquanto Sherman, Sapien e Roger prepararam uma festa de aniversário surpresa completa com panquecas, mas refletida na vela, Hellboy vê a Coroa da Destruição e uma presença demoníaca. Children of the Black Mound Título no Brasil: As Crianças do Monte Negro História: Fabian Nicieza Arte: Stefano Raffaele Cores: Elena Sanjust Letras: Michael Heisler Um sacerdote ortodoxo em Tbilisi, Geórgia, 1896, relata o conto de advertência de 1788 da cidade de Staynivolk, em que todas as crianças desapareceram porque os moradores renunciaram sua fé por Baba Yaga, uma criança que parecia alheia ao sermão do sacerdote se afasta da pregação e é capturado por Baba Yaga, um seminarista Iosif Vissarionovich Dzhugashvili discute com o sacerdote que o alerta que a baba Yaga leva aqueles que deixaram de crer nela e em deus, Iosif vai embora, encontra Baba Yaga e enfrenta a bruxa russa. Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 1 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores e Letras: Dan Jackson Quando o leal assistente do Lobster Johnson é raptado em meio a uma tentativa de interceptar a grandiosa máquina vibro-destruidora do brilhante Dr. Hollow, o destemido Lobster Johnson prepara-se para resgatá-lo, capturar a arma super secreta e levar os malignos raptores a justiça, a justiça da garra da lagosta. Edição #2 thumb Publicada em 23 de abril de 2003, capa por Jason Pearson. Lloyd McCay in Flight Risk Título no Brasil: Lloyd McCay em Vôo de Risco Para o Alto e Avante! História: Joe Casey Arte: Steve Parkhouse Hellboy acompanha Lloyd McKay em Nevada, EUA, onde uma tentativa de recuperar o seu recorde de altitude em estilo livre usando uma mochila a jato o leva a um encontro com morcegos gigantes do deserto. Hot Título no Brasil: Calor Medicinal História: Randy Stradley Arte: Seung Kim Letras: Michelle Madsen Hellboy e Hennessey viajam para Shuzenji, Japão, no inverno de 1967 para livrar as fontes termais de Fukushima de uma infestação de Tengus que está devorando turistas. Curse of the Haunted Doily Título no Brasil: A Maldição do Crochê Assombrado A Maldição da Renda Assombrada História: Mark Ricketts Arte: Eric Wight Cores e Letras: Michelle Madsen A herança de família traz de volta o fantasma da mãe de Corrigan para importuná-la do além-túmulo. Midnight Cowboy Título no Brasil: Cowboy da Meia Noite Perdido na Noite História e Arte: Eric Powell Cores: Eric & Robert Powell Letras: Michelle Madsen Um jovem Hellboy e seu cão Mac penetram no proibido Hangar 7 em sua casa na base da força aérea no Novo México, EUA, no final de 1947 para fazer uma descoberta transformadora. Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 2 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores e Letras: Dan Jackson Na trilha de Capuz Carmesim, a ameaça responsável pelo desaparecimento do assistente de Lobster Johnson e da máquina vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow, Lobster Johnson encontra a gangue do mal num depósito subterrâneo e dá início à perseguição. Edição #3 thumb Publicada em 25 de junho de 2003, capa por Alex Maleev. Still Born Título no Brasil: Nascido Morto Natimorto História: Matt Hollingsworth & Alex Maleev Arte: Alex Maleev Cores: Matt Hollingsworth Letras: Galen Showman Hellboy, Sapien e Sherman correm para o hospital para presidir um nascimento demoníaco. Down Time Título no Brasil: Inatividade Tecnofobia História & Arte: Bob Fingerman Hellboy sofre de dificuldades técnicas depois de insultar um novo demônio interno do B.R.P.D, Irving Gremlinski. Pôster: Hellboy versus Rasputin Título no Brasil: Hellboy contra Rasputin Arte: Galen Showman Family Story Título no Brasil: História de Família Crise de Família História: Sara Ryan Arte e Letras: Steve Lieber Cores: Jeff Parker Hellboy encontra-se no meio de um distúrbio doméstico, enquanto pesquisa na biblioteca de uma casa senhorial. Pôster: Hellboy at the Mountains of Madness Título no Brasil: Hellboy nas Montanhas da Loucura Arte: William Stout Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 3 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores e Letras: Dan Jackson Em uma desesperada busca pelo sequestrador de seu assistente e da máquina vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow, Lobster Johnson é conduzido a uma majestosa mansão no norte do estado de Nova Iorque, no encalço do maníaco Capuz Carmesim. Edição #4 thumb Publicada em 27 de agosto de 2003, capa por Leinil Francis Yu. The Dread Within Título no Brasil: O Desejo Interno Demônio Interno História e Arte: Jason Pearson Cores: Dave Stewart Letras: Michelle Madsen Sherman, Ipswich e Apon vão confrontar os fantasmas em uma casa assombrada em Portland, Oregon, no aniversário da morte dos pais de Sherman. Abe Sapien: Star of the B.P.R.D. Título no Brasil: Abe Sapien: O Astro do BPDP Abe Sapien: A Estrela do BPDP História: John Arcudi Arte: Roger Langridge Um dia sonhando Sapien imagina um universo alternativo onde ele tomou o lugar de Hellboy como agente de topo do B.P.D.P. Haunted Título no Brasil: Assombrado Os Fantasmas Se Divertem História: Tom Sniegoski Arte: Ovi Nedelecu Cores: Ovi Nedelcu & Michele Madsen Letras: Michael Heisler Hellboy vai para a propriedade dos Ravenschild para investigar uma assombração relatada. Pôster: Shred Título no Brasil: Farrapo Arte: Rick Cortes Cores: Anjin Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 4 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores e Letras: Dan Jackson Seguindo o rastro do Capuz Carmesim até uma mansão no norte do estado de Nova Iorque, Lobster Johnson encontrou seu assistente raptado, frustrado, mas ainda vivo. Abaixo, na biblioteca da mansão, agentes nazistas esperam pela chegada do misterioso vilão encapuzado e a máquina vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow. Edição #5 thumb Publicada em 15 de outubro de 2003, capa por JH Williams III. Love is Scarier Than Monsters Título no Brasil: O Amor É Mais Assustador Do Que Monstros Amor É Mais Apavorante Do Que A Morte História: JH Williams III & Haden Blackman Arte: JH Williams III Letras: Todd Klein Hellboy e a agente do FBI Emma Granger armam uma emboscada no Condado de Prince George, Maryland para capturar o Homem-bode. Cool Your Head Título no Brasil: Esfrie Sua Cabeça História & Arte: Scott Morse Hellboy vai de férias para Parque Nacional de Yosemite, Califórnia, onde ele encontra um beatnik idoso. Shattered Título no Brasil: Destruído Despedaçado História: Ron Marz Arte: Jim Starlin Cores: Dave Stewart Letras: Michelle Madsen Hellboy viaja para a Guatemala, 1979, para recuperar um artefato maia misterioso conhecido como a Xul Chalak. Pôster Arte: Cameron Stewart Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 5 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores: Nick Derington Letras: Jason Hvam Com o assistente de Lobster Johnson resgatado e a máquina vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow revelada, nossos heróis efetuam seu implacável ataque ao vilanesco Capuz Carmesim e sua diversificada horda Nazista. Edição #6 thumb Publicada 10 de dezembro de 2003, capa por Frank Cho. Command Performance Título no Brasil: Desempenho no Palco Espetáculo Macabro História: Will Pfeifer Arte: P. Craig Russell Cores: Lovern Kindzierski Letras: Galen Showman Hellboy viaja para Paris 1991 para acabar com as execuções de assassinos na Companhia de Teatro Grand Guignol. Friday Título no Brasil: Sexta-feira História: Doug Petrie Arte: Gene Colan Cores: Dave Stewart Letras: Michael Heisler Sherman e Sapien vão atrás de um demônio em um aquário. My Vacation in Hell Título no Brasil: Minhas Férias no Inferno História & Arte: Craig Thompson Hellboy introduz uma apresentação de slides de suas férias no Inferno. Pôster Arte: Steve Purcell Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 6 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores: Nick Derington Letras: Jason Hvam Após resgatar seu assistente, Lobster Johnson agora dirige sua atenção em restituir a máquina vibro-destruidora do Doutor Hollow para as autoridades e levar a nefasta corja de malfeitores a justiça. Edição #7 thumb Publicada 11 de fevereiro de 2004, capa por Phil Noto. A Love Story Título no Brasil: Uma História de Amor O Amor É Lindo História & Arte: Tommy Lee Edwards Letras: John Workman Hellboy viaja para a Índia de 1964 para investigar um avião restaurado da Segunda Guerra Mundial, P-40, que parece mal assombrado. Theater of the Dead Título no Brasil: Teatro dos Mortos Cinema dos Mortos História: Jim Pascoe & Tom Fassbender Arte: Simeon Wilkins Cores: David Self Letras: Annie Parkhouse Hellboy e Sapien enfrentam um cadáver sem cabeça que carrega uma arma, uma orquestra de zumbi e um bando de gângsteres. Long Distance Caller Título no Brasil: Chamada de Longa Distância Linha Direta História & Arte: Kev Walker Letras: Michael Heisler Krauss lida com a aquisição estrangeira de uma estação SETI Australiana durante uma viagem astral por causa da insônia. Pôster Arte: Dave Stevens Cores: Dave Stewart Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 7 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores: Nick Derington Letras: Jason Hvam Lobster Johnson e seu assistente foram pegos num frenético tiroteio contra uma gangue de nefastos agentes secretos nazistas quando de repente a máquina vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow espatifa-se no chão, mas acaba entrando em funcionamento... o que começa a abalar as fundações da edificação. Edição #8 thumb Publicada 14 de abril de 2004, capa por Michael William Kaluta. Fifteen Minutes... Título no Brasil: Quinze Minutos... Quinze Minutos de Fama História & Arte: Jill Thompson Um grupo de esqueletos vivos inscrevem-se no que parece ser um cenário decorado para a batalha de Hellboy com um rato gigante, a fim de obter seus cartões de S.A.G.. Toy Soldier Título no Brasil: Soldado de Brinquedo História: Akira Yoshida & Kia Asamiya Arte: Kia Asamiya Cores: Dave Stewart Letras: Clem Robins Hellboy e Sasaki tentam livrar a empresa de brinquedos Dai Bang dos espíritos de crianças em seu armazém. Professional Help Título no Brasil: Ajuda Profissional História & Arte: Evan Dorkin Cores: Sarah Dyer A missão de Oslo, Noruega, com o Agente Izzy Kemper faz com que Roger procure os serviços da psiquiatra Dr. Ramsey. Pinup Arte: Gary Fields com Michelle Madsen Doc Hollow's Grand Vibro-Destructo Machine: Episode 8 Título no Brasil: A Gradiosa Máquina Vibro-destruidora do Dr. Hollow O Terrível Engenho Vibrodevastador do Dr. Hollow História & Arte: John Cassaday Cores: Nick Derington Letras: Jason Hvam Durante um violento tiroteio entre Lobster Johnson e uma gangue de nazistas sórdidos a máquina vibradora do Dr. Hollow se partiu no chão, contudo, em vez de ser inutilizada, a satânica arma disparou automaticamente... e as portentosas vibrações da temida máquina levaram as paredes da mansão ao chão! Prêmios *O personagem Hellboy em Hellboy: Weird Tales foi nomeado para "Herói Favorito" em 2003 no Award Fan Assistente. *John Cassady ganhou o "Melhor Artista/Desenhista/Arte-finalista" de 2004 no Eisner Award, em parte, por seu trabalho sobre este título. Referências en:Hellboy: Weird Tales Categoria:Histórias fora da continuidade Categoria:Hellboy (Histórias) Categoria:B.P.D.P. (Histórias)